Jean-Jacques Goldman
|Label(s)=WEA ( - ) Epic-Sony Music (depuis ) |Influences= |Distinction 1= |Distinction 2= |Distinction 3= |Distinction 4= |Distinction 5= |Site officiel=https://jjgoldman.net/ |Fiche IMDb=0325799 |Fan Club=https://www.parler-de-sa-vie.net/accueil/ecrire.php |Films notables= |Rôles notables= |Signature= |Taille-Signature= |Commentaire-Signature= }}Jean-Jacques Goldman, né le dans le 19 arrondissement de Paris, est un auteur-compositeur-interprète français, également producteur, de variété et de pop rock principalement. Après avoir joué dans le groupe des Red Mountain Gospellers, il fonde The Phalansters, puis intègre Taï Phong. Toutefois, c'est principalement sa carrière solo qui lui permet de s'imposer comme l'un des chanteurs les plus populaires de sa génération, avec des titres comme Il suffira d'un signe ( ), Quand la musique est bonne ( ) ou Je te donne ( ). De à , il fait partie du trio Fredericks Goldman Jones avec le Franco-Gallois Michael Jones et l'Américaine Carole Fredericks, avant de reprendre une carrière solo. Au total, il a vendu plus de 30 millions de disques . En plus de ses propres chansons, Jean-Jacques Goldman écrit et compose pour de nombreux autres artistes, parmi lesquels Céline Dion et Johnny Hallyday, mais aussi pour des bandes originales de films et génériques d'émissions télévisées. C'est aussi un artiste qui s'est considérablement engagé auprès d'œuvres humanitaires ou caritatives, notamment les Restos du Cœur, via les Enfoirés dont il est l'un des fondateurs, qu'il a parrainés pendant six ans et dont il reste le membre le plus assidu. De à , il est élu sans discontinuité personnalité préférée des Français. Biographie Famille et formation Jean-Jacques Goldman naît à Paris dans le 19 arrondissement de ParisIl est né dans l'appartement familial ..|group=n}}, troisième d'une famille juive de quatre enfants .. Sa mère, Ruth Ambrunn, ( - ) ; son père, Alter Mojze Goldman ( - ) communiste, né à Lublin (Pologne), a participé à la Résistance françaiseHervé Hamon et Patrick Rotman, Génération 1. Les années de rêve, Éditions du Seuil, collection « Points – essais », 2008, p.148-150.. Son frère cadet Robert est auteur-compositeur sous le pseudo J.Kapler, et sa sœur Évelyne, née en , est médecin. Il avait également un demi-frère, Pierre Goldman, militant d'extrême gauche très soutenu par de grandes figures telles Jean-Paul Sartre, Simone de Beauvoir ou encore Simone Signoret, auteur de trois braquages qu'il a reconnus, et pour lesquels il a été condamné à 12 ans de réclusion effectués ; condamné à perpétuité en pour l'affaire de la pharmacie du boulevard Richard-Lenoir et acquitté en pour les mêmes faits, il est assassiné en . L'acte, revendiqué par un mystérieux groupe clandestin d'extrême droite, Honneur de la Police, demeure à ce jour non élucidé. Alors que ses parents tiennent un magasin d'articles de sport à Montrouge, il passe une enfance assez heureuse mais solitaire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'ouvre aux autres dans un groupe parisien des Éclaireuses Éclaireurs de France, association laïque du scoutisme français, qu'il fréquente pendant 10 ansVoir notamment son interview dans le magazine Oze des SGDF en , image disponible sur https://fr.scoutwiki.org/Jean-Jacques_Goldman.. De à , il prend des cours de piano puis de violon mais il est surtout passionné par la guitare qu'il a découverte au coin du feu chez les Éclaireurs. Malgré des études médiocres au collège de Montrouge puis, à partir de 1966, au Lycée François-Villon parisien, il décroche son Baccalauréat en France|baccalauréat D avec mention en 1969 .. Après la prépa École des hautes études commerciales de Paris|HEC, il intègre en 1970 l'EDHEC (une école supérieure de commerce à Lille), dont il sort en 1973. En parallèle, il s'inscrit en faculté de sociologie pour deux ans . Avec son frère Robert, qui est d'ailleurs devenu son manager, il fonde la Producteur de musique|maison de production JRG. Vie privée Jean-Jacques Goldman se marie le avec Catherine Morlet, avec qui il a trois enfants : Caroline (1975), Michael (1979) et Nina (1985). Caroline devient psychologue pour enfants, comme sa mère ; Michael Goldman est depuis 2007 cofondateur et président du Label discographique|label My Major Company et Nina est pédiatre .. Divorcé en 1997, il se remarie en octobre 2001 avec une fan, Nathalie Thu Huong-Lagier ., née en 1979, franco-vietnamienne, alors étudiante en mathématiques. Elle obtient l'agrégation de mathématiques en 2003 ., puis un doctorat de mathématiques pures en juin 2007 Thèse de Mathématiques : « Terme constant de fonctions sur un espace symétrique réductif P-adique », Nathalie Lagier, Université de la Méditerranée Aix-Marseille II|Université de la Méditerranée, Faculté des Sciences de Luminy, thèse soutenue le 13 juin 2007 - sur le site univ-mrs.fr (consulté le 20 mars 2015).. Ils ont trois filles : Maya (2004), Kimi (2005) et Rose (2007) .. Nathalie étant originaire de Marseille, il s'installe avec elle dans un appartement à Plan-de-Cuques, et, à partir de 2011, dans une villa du Le Roucas-Blanc|Roucas-Blanc, un quartier chic de la cité phocéenne. En octobre 2016, « pour des raisons familialesIl est parti avec sa femme et sa dernière fille, pour rejoindre ses trois autres filles, scolarisées dans une école française de la capitale britannique. Cf. . » et pour « prendre du recul par rapport à la situation politique (en France) et aux éventuelles conséquences pour le pays . », il s'installe dans une maison d’une banlieue résidentielle de Londres .. Carrière Les Red Mountain Gospellers À quatorze ans, Jean-Jacques Goldman entre dans la chorale de l'église de Montrouge, les « Red Mountain Gospellers » (traduction littérale de « chanteurs de gospel de Montrouge »), formation musicale dans laquelle il joue du tout nouvel orgue électrique acquis par la paroisse et s'impose rapidement comme le leader .. Ses premiers pas dans un studio d'enregistrement se font en 1966, au sein de ce groupe paroissial constitué de sept membres. Le disque est auto produit par le père Dufourmantelle, prêtre et directeur de la chorale. Les Red Mountain Gospellers enregistrent un 45 tours de gospel complété d’une reprise de Donovan : Colours. Jean-Jacques, qui a alors 18 ans, y joue de la guitare, de l'harmonica et de l'orgue. Il existe exemplaires de ce 45 tours collector, coté en 2014 .. The Phalansters Dans ses années lycée, Jean-Jacques Goldman découvre le rock et les protest songs de Bob Dylan. Il joue comme guitariste dans plusieurs groupes dans les bals et les discothèques. Il fonde alors « The Phalansters » dont le nom lui est inspiré par les travaux du philosophe Charles Fourier. Alex et Chris Gibson (futurs Gibson Brothers ) en font partie. Le groupe se produit même au Golf Drouot, tremplin du rock français, mais le groupe ne survit pas à son départ pour Lille en 1971 pour y intégrer l'EDHEC .. À cette époque, il se produit dans des foyers d'étudiants et des Maison des jeunes et de la culture|MJC et interprète des chansons d'Elton John, du musique folk|folk et du blues. Taï Phong En , après avoir effectué l'année précédente son Service militaire en France|service militaire dans l'Armée de l'air française|armée de l'air, sur la base de Base aérienne 107 Villacoublay|Villacoublay, Jean-Jacques Goldman commence sa carrière au sein du groupe Taï Phong. Au départ, il ne devait pas chanter avec le groupe, mais remplace le chanteur, alors malade. Le succès est bientôt au rendez-vous avec la chanson Sister Jane, mixée par Andy Scott, tirée du premier album du groupe. En , après avoir assisté à un concert de Léo Ferré, il déclare : , été 1984. !}}. Il est alors persuadé que l’on peut chanter en français et sort un premier en solo qui contient deux titres : C'est pas grave papa|C’est pas grave papa et Tu m'as dit. En , il sort un deuxième contenant Les Nuits de solitude et Jour bizarre. En , Goldman ne souhaitant pas participer à une tournée de Taï Phong, c’est un nouveau qui débarque pour le remplacer : Michael Jones. Il sort en revanche un troisième en solo avec Back to the City again et Laëtitia. En , Taï Phong se sépare ; déclare GoldmanRFM, 8 octobre 2000.. Il suffira d'un signe Le jeune éditeur Marc Lumbroso repère Jean-Jacques Goldman en 1979 et démarche les maisons de disques pour placer ses chansons en tant qu'auteur-compositeur. L'échec est sans appel et Goldman racontera plus tard qu'il est devenu chanteur par obligation .. En 1981, Lumbroso parvient à le faire signer un contrat pour cinq albums avec le label Epic Records|Epic. Goldman sort son premier album solo. Il souhaitait l'appeler Démodé, mais la maison de disques ayant refusé ce titre, il restera sans nom. C’est avec la chanson Il suffira d'un signe que Goldman commence à connaître le succès. Le second extrait de l'album, Quelque chose de bizarre, sera toutefois un échec commercial. Le chanteur envisage encore de tenir le magasin familial Sport 2000 avec son frère Robert en cas d'échec par la suite, et continue d'y travailler jusqu'en décembre 1982 .. Quand la musique est bonne En Quand la musique est bonne|1982, sa maison de disques, Sony Music Entertainment|Epic, presse Jean-Jacques Goldman de sortir un autre album, toujours sans nom (son titre officieux est Minoritaire, mais ce nom-ci fut aussi refusé par la maison de disques car « pas assez positif »), avec des titres comme Quand la musique est bonne, Comme toi, Au bout de mes rêves ou encore Je ne vous parlerai pas d’elle. L'album se vend à plus de . Après les tubes de l’album, il persévère et donne enfin un titre officiel à son troisième disque, qu'il intitule Positif, par réaction au refus des noms des deux premiers albums par la maison de disques. L'album, qui contient les chansons Encore un matin, Envole-moi et Long Is the Road (Americain), se vend à plus d'un million d'exemplaires. Pour sa tournée, il fait appel à un musicien qu’il connaît : Michael Jones. C’est à partir de ce moment que la complicité entre les deux artistes commence réellement, alors que les deux se connaissaient depuis les années Taï Phong. En effet, Goldman ne voulait pas quitter son travail pour partir en tournée avec le groupe et c'est Jones qui l'a remplacé après les auditions. Je te donne En , le titre Je marche seul atteint la deuxième place du Top 50http://lescharts.com/search.asp?search=goldman&cat=s et annonce un nouvel album : Non homologué Cet album contient un duo en français et anglais avec Michael Jones : Je te donne, qui reste huit semaines au sommet du Top 50. L'album contient également le tube Pas toi que Goldman a hésité à sortir en single, compte tenu du succès phénoménal de l'album qui se vend à d'exemplaires. Pas toi figurera dans les cinq premières places du top 50. L'album comprend aussi le titre La vie par procuration, qui devient en 1986 un tube dans une version enregistrée en live, et Famille. Cet album est joué en tournée qui débute par une polémique lancée le 5 décembre 1985 par le journaliste Patrice Delbourg qui titre dans L'Événement du jeudi|L’Événement du Jeudi « Jean-Jacques Goldman est vraiment nul : l'art de faire le plein avec du vide ». Il traite l'idole des jeunes de « chantre mou », lui reprochant son absence de culture musicale comparé à Étienne Daho ou aux Les Rita Mitsouko|Rita Mitsouko .. Furieux, le chanteur se paye une pleine page dans Libération et France-Soir présentant un florilège de ses mauvaises critiques, de L'Express à Rock & Folk, conclues par un « Merci quand même d'être venus » destiné à ses fans .. Cette tournée entraîne la sortie du enregistré en public de l'artiste dont le single La vie par procuration s'imposera comme le premier titre enregistré en public à atteindre les cimes du Top 50. C'est au cours de cette tournée que l'on découvre Carole Fredericks, alors choriste de studio (elle continuera notamment pour François Feldman). Elle donne notamment de la voix sur Long Is The Road (Américain). Cette même année , Jean-Jacques Goldman écrit et compose entièrement l’album Gang de Johnny Hallyday. De nombreux titres de l'opus deviennent des tubes : Je t'attends, J'oublierai ton nom, Je te promets, Laura (en hommage à sa fille Laura Smet), L'Envie. Entre gris clair et gris foncé En , Jean-Jacques Goldman sort un double album, Entre gris clair et gris foncé, avec des titres comme Elle a fait un bébé toute seule (n°2 du Top 50), Puisque tu pars (n°3), Il changeait la vie (n°14), ou encore Là-bas en duo avec Sirima (n°2). Goldman et Sirima enregistreront deux ans plus tard un duo en anglais, I Need To Know, paru sur l'unique album de SirimaSite consacré à l'album de Sirima, avec les crédits des différentes chansons.). Entre gris clair et gris foncé contient notamment des chansons écrites depuis le milieu des années 1970. C'est aussi le premier album pour lequel Goldman collabore avec Carole Fredericks : elle prête sa voix, alors uniquement en tant que choriste, sur le premier titre du double vinyle, (intro) À quoi tu sers, ainsi que sur Quelque part, quelqu'un. L'album se vend à plus de 2 millions d'exemplaires« Les meilleurs Vendeurs d'Albums (33 T. / CD / Téléchargement) avec toutes leurs collaborations (Duo...) ou Pseudonymes... », Infodisc.fr (consulté le 16 mai 2016).. Fredericks Goldman Jones À la suite de la tournée Entre gris clair et gris foncé, au cours de laquelle Jean-Jacques Goldman met en avant ses musiciens, il enchaine sur la création de l'album suivant. Lors du processus de création de l'album, ce sont des chansons à plusieurs voix qui s'imposent naturellement. En , débute une nouvelle phase dans la carrière de l'artiste : il s'entoure en effet de ses amis Carole Fredericks et Michael Jones. Ils signent un premier album à leurs noms : Fredericks Goldman Jones, qui devient par extension le nom du Fredericks Goldman Jones|trio. Le titre initial envisagé était Récréation, à entendre sous la sonorité « Re-création ». L'album, qui contient des titres comme À nos actes manqués, Un, deux, trois, C'est pas d'l'amour ou encore Né en 17 à Leidenstadt, se vend à plus de 2 millions d'exemplaires. En , paraît l'album Rouge. Le trio profite de la Chute des régimes communistes en Europe|chute du rideau de fer pour aller enregistrer une partie de son album à Moscou. Outre la chanson titre, l'album contient les chansons Juste après et Fermer les yeux. Il se vend à près de d'exemplaires. Les tournées du trio Fredericks Goldman Jones alternent des concerts devant plusieurs milliers de personnes au Le Zénith et d'autres avec seulement une petite centaine dans des salles de province. L'enregistrement, qui suivra cette deuxième tournée du groupe, donnera naissance à l'album Du New Morning au Zénith, qui retrace les ambiances bien différentes des spectacles. En passant En , Jean-Jacques Goldman revient à des mélodies brutes, acoustiques et blues. Son nouvel album solo, En passant, connaît un succès retentissant avec des chansons comme On ira, Nos mains, Sache que je ou Bonne idée. Album résolument intimiste, il traite en partie de la question de l'existence (On ira, En passant, Bonne idée) et de l'amour (Sache que je, Quand tu danses, Les Murailles). On y retrouve quelques allusions personnelles (rares chez Goldman) comme dans Les Murailles ou Quand tu danses. La tournée qui suit est, elle aussi, beaucoup plus intimiste et plus acoustique que la tournée précédente Rouge. On peut noter comme principaux titres enregistrés en public : Ne lui dis pas, Le Rapt (chanson du ), Là-bas, À nos actes manqués, Au bout de mes rêves, Sache que je et Pour que tu m'aimes encore (ultime chanson du spectacle). Chansons pour les pieds et dernière tournée En , Jean-Jacques Goldman se veut « musicien pour les pieds » (en d'autres termes, un auteur de chansons faites pour danser) avec des succès comme Ensemble, Et l'on n'y peut rien, Les Choses et Tournent les violons. L'album acoustique aux percussions plus recherchées qu'était En passant fait place à un disque très simple musicalement, mais avec des arrangements différents à chaque chanson, chaque nouvelle danse. Zouk, gigue, disco côtoient les traditionnelles ballades du chanteur. L'album se vend à 1,6 million d'exemplaires. En , il rappelle sa troupe de musiciens pour ce qui est sa dernière tournée en date. On retrouve sur scène les musiciens de toujours, Michael Jones (guitares) et Claude Le Péron (basse) mais également Christophe Nègre (Saxophone-Clavier-Flûtes), Jacky Mascarel (claviers) et Christophe Deschamps (batteur). Au son, on retrouve Andy Scott et aux lumières Frédéric Pévéri. Il s'agit de la même formation que lors de la tournée En passant en 1998-1999. L'après Chansons pour les pieds En 2004, Jean-Jacques Goldman compose une chanson en l'honneur de Michael Jones sur l'album de ce dernier, Le Frère que j'ai choisi. En fin d'année, sort le single La Chanteuse de bal, chanson écrite et composée par Goldman pour Liane Foly. Il participe la même année aux Francofolies de la Rochelle et au concert « Les vendanges du cœur » à Ouveillan. En 2005, il compose trois titres (textes et musique) et deux textes pour l'album de Patrick Fiori, Si on chantait plus fort. En , le quotidien belge La Dernière Heure/Les Sports a prétendu que Goldman s'apprêtait à arrêter sa carrière et que l'annonce en serait faite dans un livre signé de Fred Hidalgo (directeur du magazine Chorus). L'auteur a démenti la sortie d'un livre et Goldman, à travers un démenti publié auprès de l'Agence France-Presse|AFP, a déclaré : En 2006, il signe les paroles de Viens me chercher dans l'album de Garou intitulé Garou. En 2007, sort 4 Mots sur un piano, un titre composé et chanté par Goldman, accompagné de Christine Ricol et Patrick Fiori. Le , dans une interview au quotidien Le Figaro, Jean-Jacques Goldman dément toute préparation d'album. Dans le même entretien, il déclare ne pas savoir quand il reviendra sur scène et que ce ne sera . En 2009, il adapte deux chansons de Michael Jones, Comme un père et D'hôtel en hôtel. Le 26 juin de la même année, il rend hommage à Michael Jackson sur les ondes de RTL, au micro de Laurent Boyer. En décembre, il participe au concert de Patrick Fiori à Aix en Provence. En 2010, il compose quatre titres et un texte sur le nouvel album de Patrick Fiori, L'Instinct masculin, dont Peut-être que peut-être disponible en radio à la fin d'août. En novembre 2010, il interprète La Promesse, en duo avec Grégoire, sur l'album de ce dernier, intitulé Le Même Soleil|Le Même soleil. En trente ans de carrière, c'est la seconde fois que Goldman interprète un duo sur une chanson originale qu'il n'a ni écrite, ni composée. C'est d'ici que je vous écris est le premier extrait du best of de Calogero, V.O/ V.S, sorti le 22 novembre 2010. Ce titre inédit a été écrit par Goldman et composé par Calogero. Il s'agit de la deuxième collaboration entre les deux chanteurs, après C'est dit, sortie en 2009. Initialement prévu à la composition de la bande originale du long métrage Titeuf, le film, (sorti en avril 2011), Goldman n'a finalement ni écrit ni composé. Il a malgré tout eu un rôle clé, puisqu'il a réussi à inciter Zep à composer lui-même la musique, avec l'aide de Robert Goldman, Nicolas Neidhardt et Thierry Blanchard. On le retrouve tout de même sur le titre Les filles à quoi ça sert ?, accompagné par Bénabar, Francis Cabrel et Alain Souchon. En , Jean-Jacques Goldman annonce que son retour en solo n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, et qu'aucun album n'est prévu dans les années à venir« Jean-Jacques Goldman dément tout projet d'album », 20minutes.fr, 5 janvier 2011.. À l'occasion du concert donné par Rockaway à l'Olympia le pour l'association ELA, Goldman interprète Border Song d'Elton John. Le , il donne un concert à Ouveillan pour « les Vendanges du Cœur » en compagnie de Patrick Fiori, parrain de la manifestation, et de Mickaël Miro. Génération Goldman et « personnalité préférée des Français » En , sort un album de reprises intitulé Génération Goldman, fondé par le Label My Major Company. Il se vend à plus et devient l'un des albums les plus vendus des dernières années. Il relance l’intérêt de la jeune génération pour les chansons de Jean-Jacques Goldman. En décembre de la même année, il écrit et compose le single des Enfoirés : Attention au départ, sorti le . En , un sondage du journal Le Parisien|Le Parisien Magazine consacre Jean-Jacques Goldman parmi un choix de réponses spontanées , et ce malgré la complète absence d'album et de concert depuis une dizaine d'années .. Ce classement est notamment à mettre en parallèle avec la sortie de l'album Génération Goldman qui est un grand succès. En , il participe à une action visant à promouvoir les activités de la communauté de l'Arche, qui accueille des personnes handicapées mentales .. Début , Le Journal du dimanche publie le résultat de son classement des « 50 personnalités préférées des Français », en réintégrant le nom de Jean-Jacques Goldman parmi les faites aux sondés. Le chanteur avait été retiré de la liste il y a , à sa propre demande. Le résultat du sondage le propulse à la première place du classement« Top 50 : le grand retour de Goldman », Arnaud Focraud, Le Journal du dimanche.fr, 3 août 2013 (consulté le 16 mai 2016)., position qu'il gardera pendant les trois « top 50 » suivants. En , Jean-Jacques Goldman reste la personnalité préférée des Français pour la consécutive« Jean-Jacques Goldman, personnalité préférée des Français pour la fois consécutive », Europe 1.fr, 2 janvier 2016 (consulté le 15 février 2016).. Soutien aux œuvres humanitaires Jean-Jacques Goldman a depuis longtemps mis son talent au profit d'Association caritative|œuvres humanitaires, notamment : * sa participation au collectif Chanteurs sans frontières|Chanteurs sans frontière (sous la direction de Renaud) dans la chanson SOS Éthiopie pour laquelle il imposera à Renaud une modification du texte ; * sa participation aux les Restos du Cœur|Restos du Cœur, pour lequel il compose la célèbre La Chanson des Restos|chanson des Restos, * sa participation à « Dernier matin d'Asie » (collectif Sampan) en faveur des boat people * ses participations au Sidaction, Solidarité Asie, Solidarité inondation, etc. En 1993, il chante Petite Marie avec Patrick Fiori et Jay dans l'album Les enfants de la Terre. En 1995, en compagnie des vignerons d’Ouveillan, un petit village audois, il crée « les Vendanges du Cœur » ; associant deux divinités mythiques, Apollon et Bacchus, ce geste de solidarité organisé chaque été au profit des « Restos du Cœur » débuta par un concert béni de Zeus. Goldman fait d'ailleurs partie des personnes importantes participant aux actions annuelles des « Restos du Cœur », en tant qu'initiateur et comme l'un des organisateurs de la soirée des Restos du Cœur, Les Enfoirés, qui rencontre chaque année un succès colossal et qui constitue 20 % (vente CD/DVD incluse) des recettes annuelles de l'association« Les chiffres », Restosducoeur.org.. De 1986 à 1992, il est le parrain de l'association, avant de passer le flambeau à Muriel Robin. Le , sort le single des Enfoirés : Encore un autre hiver, coécrit par Goldman en collaboration avec Grégoire et composé par ce dernier. À l'été 2012, sort le premier single du groupe Circus, Sur un fil ; le groupe se compose des chanteurs Calogero, Stanislas et Philippe Uminski, ainsi que d'Elsa Fourlon et Karen Brunon. Le titre est composé par Calogero et Stanislas, et le texte est signé Jean-Jacques Goldman. Le , sort Toute la vie, nouveau single que Goldman a écrit pour les Enfoirés. La chanson provoque un début de polémique en France au début du mois de .. Selon certaines critiques, le clip vidéo et les paroles de la chanson opposent les générations et donnent une image fausse de la jeunesse, ce qui conférerait à la chanson un côté « réactionnaire »« "Toute la vie" : malaise avec la nouvelle chanson des Enfoirés », Cécile Bouanchaud, Europe 1.fr, 26 février 2015 (consulté le 16 mai 2016).. Goldman, surpris par les réactions négatives, répond à la polémique de manière décalée« "Toute la vie" des Enfoirés : Goldman répond aux critiques », Benoist Pasteau, Europe 1.fr, 5 mars 2015 (consulté le 16 mai 2016).. En 2016, après trente ans passé comme « chef d’orchestre » du spectacle des Enfoirés, Jean-Jacques Goldman quitte la troupe . Il se juge désormais , indiquant à ce propos : et après trente ans d’Enfoirés, je crois qu’il est temps de passer la main. Je n’ai plus la créativité, les idées, la modernité que nécessite une telle émission.}} Influences Pendant ses études à Lille, il craque pour Léo Ferré en allant voir le groupe Zoo qui fait sa première partie. « J'ai compris que c'était possible en français… La force des mots, le choc des notes. Ferré m'a eu ! » dira-t-il . Jean-Jacques Goldman est également un fan du groupe de boogie-rock anglais Status Quo ., en hommage desquels il écrira la chanson The Quo's in Town Tonite sur l'album Chansons pour les pieds. Il a été également influencé par Aretha Franklin et notamment la chanson Think à laquelle il fait référence dans la chanson 1,2,3 qu'il interprète avec Carole Fredericks et Michael Jones. En 2012, dans un documentaire de France 5, Jean-Jacques Goldman témoigne de l'importance qu'eut le scoutisme dans sa jeunesse. C'est là qu'il empruntera pour la première fois une guitare, qu'il apprendra à accompagner un groupe qui chanteLe documentaire complet de France 5 sur le scoutisme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wFZJM1tFYRo (voir de à 1min12s et de 30min08s à 30min53s).. Discographie Carrière solo Chansons sorties en singles ou diffusées en extrait promo Entre parenthèses, le nom de l'album où se trouve le titre (sauf indication, album de Jean-Jacques Goldman). Chansons hors albums * Chansons issues des trois 45 tours enregistrés entre 1975 et 1979, sur le CD Les Années Warner : C'est pas grave papa, Jour bizarre,, Tu m'as dit, Laetitia, Back to the City again et Les Nuits de solitude * Ptit Blues Peinard (disponible en face B du 45 tours Américain (Long is the Road) et sur le CD Quelques choses bizarres de l'intégrale 81-91) * La Chanson des Restos, pour l'association Les Restos du Cœur créée par Coluche (disponible sur le CD Quelques choses bizarres de l'intégrale 81-91) * Slow Me Again (sorti en 1978 et disponible en 45 tours, maxi 45 tours et 2 versions maxi 45 tours promo) * Just a dream (version anglaise de Les Nuits de solitude est disponible uniquement sur la face B du maxi 45 tours Slow Me Again sorti en 1978) En 2004 il participe au CD Agir Réagir en faveur des sinistrés du séisme qui a secoué la région d'Al Hoceïma, au Maroc le 24 février. * L'Absence, enregistrée sur l'album Urgences en faveur de la lutte contre le sida en 1992, chanson d'abord écrite pour Rose Laurens. * Medley (Quand la musique est bonne, Au bout de mes rêves, Comme toi, Long is the road, La vie par procuration, Pas toi) (Disponible en face B du 45 tours Il suffira d'un signe (sur scène) et en titre 2 sur le single du même nom * Ici les Enfoirés pour le spectacle de 2009, intitulé Les Enfoirés font leur cinéma, sur la musique de In the Army Now (chanson écrite en 1981 par Rob et Ferdi Bolland et popularisée en 1986 par le groupe Status Quo). * Si l'on s'aimait, si pour le spectacle de 2010, intitulé Les Enfoirés... la Crise de nerfs, sur la musique de I Was Made For Loving You du groupe Kiss, avec des paroles réécrites (en collaboration avec Bénabar). * Encore un autre hiver pour le spectacle de 2012, intitulé Le Bal des Enfoirés, chanson entièrement composée et écrite par Jean-Jacques Goldman en collaboration avec Grégoire. * Attention au départ pour le spectacle de 2013, intitulé La Boîte à musique des Enfoirés, composée et écrite par Jean-Jacques Goldman. * La Chanson du bénévole pour le spectacle de 2014, intitulé Bon anniversaire les Enfoirés, écrite par Jean-Jacques Goldman et composée par Frédéric Château. Participations * Chanson d'amour sur l'album Maronnage de Malavoi (1998) (en duo avec Edith Lefel) Chansons écrites pour d'autres Jean-Jacques Goldman a écrit et composé pour de très nombreux artistes ; il a particulièrement collaboré avec Johnny Hallyday pour qui il a entièrement écrit et composé l'album Gang en 1986, puis produit Lorada en 1995, et avec Céline Dion sur D'eux en 1995, S'il suffisait d'aimer en 1998 et Une fille et quatre types en 2003. Outre les chansons écrites et composées pour les groupes dont il a fait partie, Jean-Jacques Goldman a ainsi depuis 1980 (co)écrit et/ou (co)composé 125 chansons (éventuellement sous des pseudonymes, voir plus bas), pour les interprètes Céline Dion (29 chansons), Johnny Hallyday (12), Patrick Fiori (10), Patricia Kaas (8), Carole Fredericks (5), Florent Pagny (4), Khaled (4), Marc Lavoine (4), Maurane (4), Garou (3), Christophe Willem (3), Anne-Marie Batailler (2), Dan Ar Braz (2), France D'Amour (2), J.L.B. (2), Lââm (2), Liane Foly (2), Michael Jones (2), Calogero (2), Audrey Sara (1), Catherine Ferry (1), Christine Ricol (1), Christophe Deschamps (1), Christopher Thompson (1), Danielle Messia (1), Elli Medeiros (1), Émile et Images (1), Émilie Bonnet (1), Gérald de Palmas (1), Gildas Arzel (1), Idir (1), Jane Surrey (1), Janic Prévost (1), Jeane Manson (1), Jean-Marie Bigard (1), Joe Cocker (1), Julie Zenatti (1), Linda Singer (1), Lorie (1), Maxime Le Forestier (1), Philippe Lavil (1), Poetic Lover (1), Ray Charles (1), Richard Cocciante (1), Robert Charlebois (1), Roch Voisine (1), Rose Laurens (1), Sabrina Lory (1), Stephan Eicher (1), Yannick Noah (1)[http://www.parler-de-sa-vie.net/chansons/02_paroles_donnees/paroles_donnees.html Paroles données], sur le site parler-de-sa-vie.net., Hélène SégaraClip de "Tout commence aujourd'hui" : Hélène Segara radieuse pour son comeback et Zaz (1). Certaines des chansons qu'il a écrites pour les autres ont été faites en collaboration avec J. Kapler, pseudonyme de son frère Robert Goldman, notamment pour les chansons de Florent Pagny. On peut y ajouter la Chanson des Restos, écrite et composée en 1986 pour Coluche et les Restos du Cœur[http://www.enfoires.com/fr/enfoiretheque&titre=1&id=1 La Chanson des Restos] sur le site officiel des Enfoirés., l'adaptation de Ici les Enfoirés en 2009[http://www.enfoires.com/fr/enfoiretheque&titre=1&id=931 Ici les Enfoirés] ainsi que le single 2012 Encore un autre hiver composé entièrement par lui sur le site officiel des Enfoirés., ainsi que plusieurs chansons écrites et composées pour le scoutisme ou une chorale. Jean-Jacques Goldman a écrit la plupart de ces chansons en utilisant son propre nom, mais il a parfois fait usage de pseudonymes, dans le but, comme il le confiera, de s'effacer et de donner toute leur place à la chanson et aux interprètes[http://www.cestunechanson.fr/ces-chansons-ecrites-par-jean-jacques-goldman-sous-pseudos/ Jean-Jacques, Mister Goldman : Ces chansons derrière lesquelles se cache la plume de Jean-Jacques Goldman], ''sur le site www.cestunechanson.fr, août 2013.. De 1979 à 2004, Il a ainsi écrit sous les noms de[http://www.parler-de-sa-vie.net/chansons/03_pseudonymes/pseudonymes.html ''Pseudonymes], sur le site parler-de-sa-vie.net. : * « Sweet Memories » : deux chansons également interprétées par lui sous ce même pseudonyme en 1979, puis six autres chansons pour cinq interprètes de 1982 à 1984 ; * « First prayer » : deux chansons également interprétées par lui sous ce même pseudonyme en 1980 ; * « Sam Brewski » : sept chansons pour sept interprètes de 1991 à 2004 ; * « O. Menor » : trois chansons pour Marc Lavoine en 1993 (ce pseudonyme est une transcription phonétique de « homme en or », jeu de mots avec la traduction de l'anglais gold man ; Marc Lavoine utilisa d'ailleurs pour l'occasion le pseudonyme « M. Oats », oats signifiant « avoine » en anglais). Compositions Jean-Jacques Goldman a composé plusieurs bandes originales de films : * L'Union sacrée, co-composée avec Roland Romanelli avec notamment le Thème de Lisa, en 1989 ; * Pacific Palisades, avec entre autres une chanson avec Ray Charles. Générique chanté par Sabrina Lory, en 1990 ; * Astérix et Obélix contre César, co-composée avec Roland Romanelli, avec notamment la chanson Elle ne me voit pas, en 1999. Il a également composé les génériques de plusieurs émissions : * Taratata (une version ré-arrangée du solo de guitare figurant au milieu de la chanson Rouge) ; on notera à ce propos que, lors du de l'émission, Goldman est venu au secours de son ami Nagui en remplaçant l'invité principal, William Sheller, qui s'était décommandé à la dernière minute Esprit Musique Caisse d'Epargne|périodique=Esprit Musique Caisse d'Epargne|date=19 novembre 2013|issn=|lire en ligne=http://www.espritmusique.fr/content/location/146731|consulté le=2017-08-30|pages=}} ; * Les Aventures du bien. La musique utilisée lors des meetings de la campagne présidentielle de Lionel Jospin en 1995 était une version ré-arrangée de la partie instrumentale de Il changeait la vie et Ensemble sur la campagne 2002. Palmarès Note : le classement en Belgique francophone n'étant en fonction que depuis avril 1995, les ventes des titres antérieurs ne sont pas évaluées avant cette date. Vidéographie * Carnet de route 1981 à 1986 (1987) * Vidéoclips 1981/1989 (1989) * Traces (1989) * Au New Morning (1995) * Tours et détours (1995) * En passant tournée 98 (1999) * Souvenirs de tournées (2000) * Du New Morning au Zénith (2000) * Intégrale des clips 1981/2000 (2000) * Chronique d'un album (2001) (DVD promotionnel interdit à la vente, inclus dans le programme de la tournée 2002) * Un tour ensemble (2003) * Comment tournent les violons (2004) réalisé par Gilbert Namiand (DVD promotionnel interdit à la vente) * Jean-Jacques Goldman, de Coluche à Céline Dion (2017), portrait documentaire réalisé par Véronick Dokan et co-écrit par Laurent Boyer & Laurence Gerbi. Au cinéma * 1989 au cinéma|1989 : L'union sacrée * 1990 au cinéma|1990 : Pacific Palisades * 1997 au cinéma|1997 : Le cousin (Aïcha) * 1999 au cinéma|1999 : Astérix & Obélix contre César * 1999 au cinéma|1999 : Mon père, ma mère, mes frères et mes sœurs (Elle a fait un bébé toute seule) * 2000 au cinéma|2000 : La ville est tranquille (Pas toi) * 2002 au cinéma|2002 : Les femmes... ou les enfants d'abord... (L'Envie) * 2002 au cinéma|2002 : La Mentale (Je te promets) Bibliographie * 1986 : Tout sur Goldman, Philippe Deboissy, Éditions Hyperstar * 1987 : Goldman - Portrait non conforme, Christian Page et Didier Varrod, Éditions Pierre-Marcel Favre, Collection Presses Pocket * 1988 :'' Goldman'', Claude Gassian, Éditions Paul Putti – Éditeur * 1991 : Jean-Jacques Goldman, Claude Gassian (avec des légendes de Didier Varrod), Éditions Jean-Pierre Tailandier * 1991 : Jean-Jacques Goldman : le parcours d'une star, Catherine et Michel Rouchon, Éditions Rouchon * 1992 : Jean-Jacques Goldman : il change la vie, Frank Andriat, Albine Asselman, Cathy Avai, Nicolas Franckx, Véronique Gilson, Yasmine Grebeude, Laurent Mammerickx, Agnès Mathieu, Richard Piret, Lina Prassas, Valérie Raye, Manuel Sanchez, Éditions Pré aux Sources * 1993 : ROUGE, Sorj Chalandon / Jean-Jacques Goldman / Lorenzo Mattotti, Éditions Jean-Pierre Tailandier * 1995 : Jean-Jacques Goldman, Patrick Amine, Éditions Albin Michel * 1998 : Jean-Jacques Goldman - En Passant, Éditions Hit Diffusion * 1999 : Les pères ont des enfants, Alain Etchegoyen / Jean-Jacques Goldman, Éditions Seuil * 2002 : Jean-Jacques Goldman de A à Z, Mathias Goudeau, Éditions L'Express, Collection MusicBook * 2002 : Chansons pour les pieds, Éditions Hit Diffusion * 2003 : Voyage en guitare - Jean-Jacques Goldman, Éditions Hit Diffusion * 2003 : Jean-Jacques Goldman - Tout simplement, Annie et Bernard Reval, Éditions France Empire * 2004 : Jean-Jacques Goldman – Chansons pour les yeux (BD), Collectif, Éditions Delcourt G. Productions * 2004 : Jean-Jacques Goldman - Des bouts de lui, François Rauzier, Éditions Favre Eds * 2004 : Les chansonniers de la table ronde - Cabrel, Goldman, Simon, Souchon, Fred Hidalgo, Éditions Fayard * 2004 : Créateur de l'ombre, dans le secret des chansons, Mathias Goudeau, préface de Jean-Jacques Goldman, Éditions Autrement, Collection Passions complices * 2005 : Jean-Jacques Goldman de A à Z, Mathias Goudeau, Éditions Delcourt G. Productions * 2005 : Jean-Jacques Goldman : Une vie en musiques, Mathias Goudeau, Éditions City * 2006 : Jean-Jacques Goldman - Chansons pour les autres, Éditions Hit Diffusion * 2006 : Le Roman de Daniel Balavoine, Didier Varrod, préface de Jean-Jacques Goldman, Éditions Fayard-Chorus * 2007 : Jean-Jacques Goldman - Un monde à part, Patrick Amine, Éditions Bartillat * 2009 : Les tubes de Jean-Jacques Goldman, l'histoire des singles de 1981 à 2007, Ludovic Lorenzi, Ludovic Lorenzi 2009 * 2010 : Jean-Jacques Goldman - Un homme bien comme il faut, Bernard Violet * 2011 : Jean-Jacques Goldman - Le vent de l'histoire Emmanuel Bonini * 2014 : * 2015 Le complexe JJG, Fabrice URAS, Editions Chapître.com * 2017 : Jean-Jacques Goldman, vivre sa vie, Frédéric Quinonero, City éditions, 336 p. Références